


Family Vacation

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Relationship Carlos Reyes/Tk Strand, Implied Mpreg Tk Strand, M/M, Post Mpreg Tk Strand, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: After another bad divorce, Tk and Carlos invite Owen on their family holiday with them.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Family Vacation

“I think we should invite my dad.” Tk told Carlos one night as the pair laid in bed, the TV on but neither really paying attention to it.

“What?” Carlos asked confused as he looked up from his book and over to his husband, not sure what was happening that they could invite Owen to.

“On the holiday.” Tk clarified placing his phone down on the side as he moved around to look at Carlos. “I think we should ask if he wants to come.”

“Okay.” Carlos agreed with a small nod more than happy for his father-in-law to come with them.

“You’re not going to ask why I think we should invite him?” Tk asked him having expected Carlos to ask at least that question, if not more.

“Why should we invite him Tk?” Carlos asked with a small smile as he marked the placed in his book placing in down in his lap and looking over at the younger man. “Not that I care but if you want to tell me, tell me.”

Tk shock his head fighting off a smile as he said. “The divorce, I have watched my dad go through that twice already and it wasn’t easy for him either time so I thought maybe getting his mind off things will help.”

“Then we can invite him.” Carlos told him as he started to get comfier in bed. “Tyler I’m more than happy for him to come with us, whatever the reason.”

“You’re amazing.” TK laughed as he leaned over to place a small kiss on his lips. “I think it could be really good for him, plus another adult there means we could have some time just the two of us.”

“It does.” Carlos agreed, bringing up a hand to stop Tk from moving away. “I can’t remember the last time we had time to ourselves on a holiday.”

“That’s what happens when you have kids.” Tk pointed out before Carlos pulled him in for another kiss. “I do remember when holidays used to be all about sitting beside the pool and spending all day in our hotel room.”

“Those holidays were pretty good.” Carlos agreed with a small nod. “But I love our holidays a lot more now.”

“They are pretty nice.” Tk agreed with a small nod settling back down onto his side of the bed. “It will be better if can have at least one night to ourselves though.”

**********************************************************************************

“Hey dad.” Tk shouted as he walked into his father’s house the next day for lunch.

“In the kitchen.” Owen shouted back to his son as he continued to make their lunch.

Tk made his way through the house stopping at the kitchen counter and leaning against it. “Carlos and I have been thinking.”

“That’s never good?” Owen joked as he turned around from the side to look at her son.

“Don’t.” TK warned him although his smile was happy. “No we were thinking about our holiday. And we were wondering if you wanted to join us?”

“Really?” Owen asked shocked not having expected this.

“Yeah. We thought with everything going on you might like getting away from here for a while and we know the kids would love to have you there with us.” Tk told him starting to get a little worried about what his father would say.

“I would love to go with you Tk.” Owen was quick to assure him as he reached behind him to grab the two plates and handing one over to his son. “Where are the two of you thinking of going this year?”

“We haven’t made the final decision but we were thinking of LA or Seattle.” Tk shrugged, he and Carlos had spent the last couple of evening looking at hotel’s around the US as they tried to come up with the best place to go. “We were going to do Disney last year but with the new baby and all the medical bills we had to push that back to next year. So were not really sure what we want to do anymore. The kids want somewhere with a beach.”

“LA then, could to the Hollywood walk of fame and a day or two at Disney California.” Owen suggested, he knew how hard Tk and Carlos had been trying to save up for their family trip to Disney world Florida and they hated how the two men had to keep pushing it back.

“Yeah we could.” Tk agreed with a small nod that thought not having come to mind. “I’ll mention it to Carlos. Although I’m kind of convinced were never going to get to Disney.”

“Why?” Cowen asked a little confused as he took a seat next to his son.

“Two years ago we finally had enough money and the kids were old enough to be able to do most of the rides and then I got pregnant and we decided to do it the next year so that I could actually do the rides. And then everything happened with the baby and we had to use the money on medical bills.” Tk shrugged as he took a bite out of his sandwich. “We almost have enough at the moment as long as something doesn’t happen between now and this time next year we’ll do then. LA Disney will be nice, I don’t think either Carlos or I have gone there.”

“And you can go on the rides the kids can’t or don’t want to as I will be there.” Owen pointed out with a small smile. “So you and Carlos can go do them yourselves.”

“We can.” Tk agreed with a small nod starting to like the idea of his dad coming with them more and more by the minute. “How you doing dad?”

“I’m fine Tk.” Owen assured him with a small roll of his eyes, having been asked the question by his son about a hundred times in the last few months. “I am really doing fine.”

“Okay.” Tk reluctantly nodded as he went back to his food. “You would tell me if you’re not though right?”

“I will tell you.” Owen confirmed.

**********************************************************************************

“Dad is all in for the trip.” Tk announced happily when he got home later that day, walking up behind his husband where he was preparing dinner. “And he even made a good suggestion to where we could go.”

“Where?” Carlos asked with a small smile as Tk leaned over to kiss him quickly on the cheek.

“LA. He pointed out that we could do the Disney there for a day or two and do some of the cheaper or free touristy things on the other days.” Tk explained as he walked over to the fridge to grab a bottle of water out of it. “Sounds like a good idea.”

“Yeah it does.” Carlos agreed with a small nod. “We can have a look for some hotels when the kids are all in bed. Send some of them to your dad to see what he thinks of them.”

“Yeah, we can do that.” Tk turning round to look at the older man a water bottle in hand. “Dad even brought up him looking after the kids so that we can have some alone time.”

“I like the sound of that.” Carlos raised his eyes brows as he also looked away from his food and over at his husband.

**********************************************************************************

The three adults were able to get the holiday planned and booked and that summer found the family of six in a nice family hotel in LA.

“Hey.” Carlos smiled as he walked up to where his husband was sitting on a sunbed, their eight month old son asleep on his chest.

“Hey.” Tk smiled up at his husband, taking a quick look behind the older man at where his dad was playing with his eldest two kids. “You having fun?”

“Yeah.” Carlos nodded as he grabbed his towel and took a seat on the other sun bed. “You having fun here?”

“I am.” Tk confirmed with a small nod. “Just me and the little man.” Tk rubbed his hand up and down the baby’s back. “Relaxing. Just what I needed.”

“Good.” Carlos looked down at his husband and son with a look full of love all over his face. “The kids are having a really good time with you dad. I don’t think they even realized that I left.”

“I doubt they did.” Tk agreed with a small laugh as he watched them have a great time with Owen in the pool. “I was thinking maybe the two of us could take little man on a walk down the beach. Leave dad with the monsters.”

“I like the sound of that.” Carlos agreed as he went to push himself up from the sun bed. “I will go and ask your dad if he’s okay with that.”

Tk watched as his husband walked back over to the pool, letting his eyes wonder over the amazing body that was his husband’s. It was only a couple of minutes until Carlos was back over to him.

As his Husband seat back down the sunbed Tk could tell just by the look on his face what the answer was. “Your dad is more than happy to look after the girls for an hour or two.” Carlos confirmed.

Tk nodded as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, keeping a hand firmly in his son’s back as he tried not to wake him up. “Can you get his stroller please?”

Carlos nodded as he pushed himself back up from the sunbed, his t-shirt in hand. “We just going for a walk on the beach or are we planning on doing anything?”

“A walk, we could go in a few shops if any catch our eyes.” Tk told him as he rubbed his hand up and down his son’s back as he started to fuss in his arms. “But it will be nice and peaceful. At least it will be if this one stays asleep.”

“How long has he been asleep for?” Carlos asked as he reached down to slowly grab his son from Tk and place the boy into his stroller.

“Only about half an hour.” Tk shrugged as he pushed himself up from the sun bed. “He should be asleep through most of the walk.”

“Yeah probably.” Carlos agreed as he finished doing up the straps on the stroller and turned back round to look at his husband. “You got sunscreen on?”

“Yeah I do.” Tk rolled his eyes at the older man as he walked over to take the stroller away. “Come on let’s go before the monsters decided they want us.”

“Yeah let’s.” Carlos agreed with a small nod before the pair started walking towards the exit of the hotel and the beach.

The pair walked in silence for about ten minutes before Tk finally said, “I’ve been thinking.”

“That’s never good.” Carlos joked as he looked over at the younger man.

“Hey.” Tk glared over at the other man before turning his attention back to the pavement and stroller ahead of him. “I have good ideas a lot of the time.”

“You do.” Carlos agreed with a small nod. “What were you thinking?”

“We should have one more kid.” The thought had been running around his head for a couple of months now and he had been trying to come up with the best way to say it as they had originally agreed to stop having kids after they had the girls.

“Really?” Carlos asked shocked not having expected the other man to say that.

“Yeah.” Tk nodded as he started to move his arms around the stroller handle, unable to fiddle with his wedding ring like he normally would when he was nervous. “I know because my pregnancy with Haley was really hard we decided not have another kid but then this guy happened and even though it was really a shock and an accident it was a great thing and I kind of always wanted us to have four kids.”

“You can stop rambling Tk.” Carlos laughed at his husband cutting Tk off. “I wasn’t expecting to have this conversation while we were walking by the beach in LA but I am glad we are.”

“You are?” Tk was a little worried that Carlos was glad about this conversation because he wanted the opposite thing to him.

“Yeah. I love our kids TK and I would love to have another one with you.” Carlos assured him as he walked over to rest his arm over the other man’s shoulder. “But maybe just one more. I do think I could deal with five kids. I watched my mum and I know I could not do it.”

“Yeah just one more babe.” Tk agreed with a small nod. “Hopefully this time it will be another boy. Then we’ll have two of each.”

“Yeah.” Carlos laughed as he looked down at the baby in the stroller. “Hopefully it’s like this ne no matter the gender. He’s been about ninety percent easier than either of the girls ever were so far.”

“He is.” Tk agreed with a small nod taking a second to glance down at the still sleeping peacefully eight month old. “Let’s not mention this to anyone else yet, I don’t want to jinx it.”

“This is just between us.” Carlos agreed with a small nod. “Want to break our diet and go and have a Mc Donald’s ice cream.”

“I would love to.”

**********************************************************************************

“Thanks for last night dad.” Tk smiled over at the other man about a week into their holiday, his father having taken the kids for the whole of the previous night so that he and Carlos could go out for a nice dinner together.

“Of course.” Owen nodded before he took a long sip from his orange juice. “I am always more than happy to look after them. Especially little man there.”

“Yeah, he is by far the easiest of the three.” Tk agreed as he helped feed his son another bite of his breakfast. “Carlos and I had really nice night, something I don’t think we’ve had since before he was born so,” Tk shrugged not really knowing where to end that conversation. “Carlos and I were thinking of taking them down to the beach again today, if you want you can come down with us or you can do what you want for the day.”

“No I’ll come down with you.” Owen said taking every chance he got to spend time with his grandkids, something he had been doing a little less since his break up with Gwen. “Spend time on the beach with him while you and Tk take the girls down to the water.”

Tk nodded as Carlos came back over with the girls. “You two still up for the beach today?” Tk asked his daughters both girls quick to say they were as they sat down in their seat.

Tk shared a look with his husband over the table before everyone went back to their food. “Eat up and get everything ready with no problems and we will go to the beach.”

That day was like almost every day on their holiday, a day spent doing pretty much nothing the whole time and just enjoying being in each other’s company with no interruptions.

And Tk and Carlos loved it all, they loved not having to worry about going to work or anything they normally would have to while at home.

The whole two weeks was amazing and enjoyed by the whole family, and by the end Tk and Carlos knew they would invite Owen on more of their holidays.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
